


A prank gone wrong

by HiroPride



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, M/M, Marauders era, Shenanigans, The Marauders - Freeform, prank gone wrong, some smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:42:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21511234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiroPride/pseuds/HiroPride
Summary: When James Potter decides on pranking his fellow marauders and crush, it leads to something he hadn't seen coming at all.
Relationships: James Potter/Severus Snape, Lily Evans/Orginal Male Character(s), Peter Pettigrew/Original Female Character(s), Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 31
Kudos: 435





	1. Approaching the enemy

It was James' last year and he still hadn't been able to convince Evans to date him, neither did he had any succesfull pranks lately. But that chilly night in October, he came up with the best plan for a prank while he was in bed. The other marauders were asleep already.

Peter was rolled up into a little ball and he was hugging his pillow. While Sirius laid together in bed with Remus again, in his bed. Remus had his face pressed against Sirius' chest and Sirius had his arm loosely wrapped around his hips.

James wasn't weirded out by it, in fact, it was a well kept secret under the four of them that Sirius and Remus were dating. Remus didn't want it to be public as he was a private person when it came to relationships so that's why only the marauders knew about it. And so far, they had been able to keep the secret since the start of sixth year, when Remus and Sirius started dating.

James looked at Peter before looking over to Sirius and Remus and then he sighed. 'Is it a good idea to prank them?' he thought and adjusted his position so he laid on his right side. 'Of course it is.' he thought right after. Though James had one massive obstacle.

That being that the person who would be a part of the prank was probably not going to agree on helping him with doing this prank. But of course James wasn't going to give up without trying so he smiled confidently to himself and then fell asleep.

The next morning on their way to breakfast, James said to the other marauders that he would catch up with them soon. "I need to do something first." James said.

"Are you going to chase Evans again?" Sirius mocked with a grin.

"That'd be stupid." Remus said.

"No? I'm not going to chase her. I have better things to do." James said but the marauders laughed at that.

"Oh sod off..." he groaned and he left them. When he was in a safe distance from them he took out the map, said the magic password and looked on the map if he saw Severus anywhere. When he saw him approaching the dinner hall as well, James put the map away and went into the direction Severus Snape was.

Of course when they crossed paths, the Slytherin tried to avoid him but James held him back.

"We need to talk, Sni-- Snape." James said calmly.

Severus looked up, his hair covered his face for the most part so James couldn't tell what kind of expression he made. "No, we do not, Potter." Severus replied without any emotion besides frustration.

"Yes, we do. Come on." James attempted to pull Severus by his arm to make him follow but the Slytherin pulled his arm back quickly.

"Do not touch me, Potter." He scoffed and he then tried to walk off but James held him back again.

Severus groaned and was about to pull his wand out but James smiled at him. "If you come with me to talk, I'll leave you alone for the week and I will convince the others to do the same as well." James said.

Reluctantly Severus nodded after a short silence and he followed James to an empty corridor.

"Make it quick, Potter." Severus said.

"Was planning that already. Now, Snape. I have this big plan to prank my friends and Evans and I need your help." James said.

"And why exactly do you think I would be willing to help you?" Severus asked.

"Well...perhaps there might be something you'll get out of it." James suggested.

"One week of leaving me alone isn't going to be enough." Severus frowned.

"What do you want then? It can be anything." James said.

"Anything?" Severus asked and then he thought for a bit.

"Well what do you want?" James asked, getting a bit impatient.

"New robes, a new bag and new shoes." Severus demanded.

"Hell no I'm going to give you all of those things." James said back.

Severus turned around on his heels. "Then I guess you'll be doing this prank by yourself, Potter." 

"Fine! I'll give those things but then you'll have to make sure you don't mess this prank up." James said and he crossed his arms. Severus turned back to look at him and he smirked a little bit.

"Now, what's the prank?" Severus asked.


	2. The prank

"Well, Potter?" Severus asked impatiently and he waited for an answer from the Gryffindor. He hoped the prank wasn't harmful in any way towards Lily because even though they didn't talk anymore, he still cared about her.

"Well..I was thinking of making my friends and Evans believe that we no longer hate eachother and in fact fancy eachother." James said.

Severus frowned at the idea. "How are you going to make them think that?" He asked.

James thought a bit and then admitted to Severus that he had no idea.

"What if when I pass your table during lunch, you help me back up when Black makes me trip over his feet. You'll dust my robes off and ask if I'm fine and I will smile at you and nod." Severus suggested. He couldn't imagine smiling at Potter but he could act the part.

"And then I kiss you." James added.

Severus blinked. "I don't think that's necessary, Potter."

"Believe me, I don't want to kiss either but I want them to fall for it without a doubt so, the kiss would make it more believable." James argued.

Severus kept quiet for a bit but then nodded. "I'll see you at lunch then." Severus said and he walked off. James stood there for a bit before he went to the great hall to join his friends for breakfast.

"So what were you doing?" Peter asked as James sat down next to him.

"Probably wanking." Sirius said.

"No, mate. I think that's something you'd do." James threw back.

Sirius rolled his eyes. Remus was too focused on his food to join in on the conversation so he didn't say anything.

After breakfast they had Charms first and James avoided going after Severus for now so his friends followed suit for now. During Charms though, Remus often reminded them that they should pay attention but only Peter listened to that advise. Sirius didn't pay attention to what Professor Flitwick said and rather kept glancing at Remus' face.

"He's so pretty, mate.." Sirius whispered to James.

"Is there anything else you think about?" James whispered back.

"What do you mean?" Sirius asked quietly.

"Do you only think about how nice Remus' face looks?" James asked.

"Nice is an understatement, Prongs and no, I occasionaly think about his ass as well." Sirius whispered.

"Yeah, I didn't need to know that, Sirius." James rolled his eyes.

After Charms they had lunch and on their way Remus scolded both James and Sirius for not paying attention. "It'll be okay, Moony. I'll make the assignment Professor Flitwick gave us and I'll study for the exams." Sirius said.

"You better...!" Remus said.

"Please, Remus. Don't be too hard on your boyfriend. He was thinking the whole time of your 'pretty' face and your ass as well." James said dramatically.

"Sod off, Prongs!" Sirius groaned.

"Sirius, keep your mind out of the gutter during class, please." Remus flushed all red.

"But.." Sirius tried to argue.

"I don't wanna hear it, Padfoot." Remus said and as they went to sit down at their usual spot at the Gryffindor table, Severus entered the great hall. Severus walked by the Gryffindor table and once he passed the marauders, Sirius stuck his foot out and made him trip. Just like the Slytherin expected him to do so normally he'd avoid these situations but now he let himself fall for the trap and so he tripped over Sirius' foot and fell on the floor.

Sirius and Peter laughed and Remus sighed. Lily bit her lip and was about to call out to Sirius but before she could James stood up from his seat and like a true gentlemen he helped the Slytherin off the ground. He dusted off his robe and asked gently:"Are you okay, Severus?"

Severus faked a smile and nodded at James. The other marauders and Lily stared in pure shock at the scene in front of them. Some other students witnessed the scene too and they were surprised as well but they were in for another surprise as James pulled Severus closer and kissed him ever so gently on the lips.

Severus' eyes widened at first but then he closed them and he kissed James back. Severus' lips were slightly chapped but James was surprised by how it felt to be kissing Severus. It wasn't gross. It wasn't disgusting. It was as if James' world stood still for a moment. His heart skipped a beat, his cheeks flushed all red and that all untill Severus kissed him back. Severus' dark coloured eyes looked a bit dazed and Severus' cheeks were just as red as his.

The Slytherin then turned his head and he smirked at Lily, Sirius, Peter and Remus before he walked off to go find a seat at the Slytherin table and he chuckled when he heard a confused yell coming from Sirius.

"What in Merlin's name was that, Prongs?!" Sirius yelled all flabergasted. James himself stood there frozen for a bit before he shocked up and just faked a smirk. "Well, it's just as you saw." James said.

"How? When? Why???" Sirius asked.

"Sirius, please calm down, everyone is looking at you." Remus said.

"I don't care, Moony. Bloody Merlin, I've seen weird things but this is just a whole new level."

“James, could you please explain yourself?” Remus then asked calmly.

But James was about to brush it off again and just say that he and Severus were ‘dating’ but then he felt something weird and he got up and ran off.

Sirius stood up to go after him but it was Lily who held him back this time.

“What do you want, Evans?” Sirius asked.

“Can’t you see it’s a prank?” Lily said.

“A prank?” Peter asked.

“Yes. I didn’t think too at first but Severus’ smirk just confirms everything. IF they were really dating, Severus would hit James in the face for kissing him in public.” Lily said while she let go of Black.

“What makes you say that?” Sirius asked.

“Because Severus hates public affection. When in a relationship, he’d be very private about it.” Lily explained.

“Understandable.” Remus said.

“What?” Sirius frowned.

“I can understand where he’s coming from, if that’s the case.” Remus explained.

“But Evans, you’re saying that Sni- I mean Snape agreed on pranking us together with James. Why would he? They despise eachother.” Peter said.

“Good point, Pettigrew..” Lily said.

The four of them started thinking and that’s when Frank Longbottom, who sat next to them; said: “Perhaps, Snape asked for something back in exchange for helping Potter with the prank.”

“Like what would Snape ask of Potter? Lily Evans?” Sirius mocked.

“I’m not a ‘thing’ someone could ask for, I’m not an object, Black.” Lily frowned.

“Then what else would he want? Shampoo?” Sirius asked.

“Are you serious, Black?” Lily asked, getting annoyed.

“Yes.” Sirius grinned.

“BLACK!” Lily shouted.

“Maybe he asked for new robes or something.” Peter then said.

“What makes you say that, Pettigrew?” Frank asked.

“Well, we…ruined all his robes so now he wears…well ruined robes.” Peter said.

“He asked new robes in exchange for this whole scene we saw?” Remus asked.

“Maybe more than just new robes. But it’s just…a suggestion.” Peter said.

“There’s only two possibilities to find out. Either you ask Potter or you ask Snape.” Frank said and the four looked at him.

“I’ll go ask that Snivellus.” Black got up but Remus held him back. “No, why don’t you ask James and let Lily or someone else ask Snape.” Remus suggested.

“I’ll ask Severus.” Lily said.

“Perfect.” Remus said.

“Fine, I’ll ask James. But…Frank, you’re coming with me.” Sirius said.

“Eh? Why?” Frank asked.

“Because I say so.” Sirius said and he got lose out of Remus’ grip and he grabbed Frank and pulled him along.

Meanwhile James sat alone outside by the lake. Why did he keep thinking of the other now. He felt like he was burning up, like his pride was bruised. His face was so hot and his heart just kept racing. What was happening to him?


	3. When a prank backfires

“I’ve never seen him like that before.” Sirius sighed as he watched James sit by the lake with his legs pulled up against his chest.

“Like what?” Frank asked, still wondering why he of all people had been pulled into whatever this was. Why didn’t Sirius take Peter along? Or Remus? Why did it have to be him? He wasn’t even their friend. Not that he hated the four Gryffindors but he always found Black, Pettigrew and Potter a bit silly and obnoxious at the very least and Lupin was the only one that Frank liked a bit more as he seemed to be the more sensible one of them.

“So…depressed. I mean just look at him, Longbottom. He’s sulking.” Sirius said.

“I can’t tell that from this distance. But anyway, can I go now?” Frank asked but Sirius grabbed his arm without giving him an answer and pulled him towards the lake where James sat.

“James, what’s up?” Sirius asked once they arrived at the spot James sat.

James looked up, just a little bit but his face looked so distressed and sad that it seemed as if something terrible just had happened.

“Look mate, Evans figured it out that it was a prank so just tell us why you did it? And what’s going on now… like do you feel sick because I could understand that.” Sirius said but James shook his head.

“I thought it’d be funny to prank you guys and Evans but I feel weird now. But not sick..” James admitted.

“Are you confused because you perhaps liked kissing Snape?” Frank asked and Sirius looked horrified at what he said.

“Longbottom, that’s disgusting! Never joke about that.” Sirius frowned and looked at James, hoping that his friend would confirm that was not the case but his mate was silent. Dead silent.

“Mate…?” he asked slowly but he didn’t get a reply because James stood up and yet again, ran away. Sirius grabbed Frank again and attempted to pull him along in whatever direction James was going but this time Frank pulled back.

“I’m not going to chase James around, nor help you to figure out what’s wrong with James. He’s not my friend and honestly you guys are very obnoxious so it would be a gift from heaven if one of you finally learned his lesson.” Frank said and then he stormed off.

“Prick.” Sirius scoffed and he was about to run after James again but then figured it was no use. James wouldn’t tell him. He would just run off again so Sirius went back to the great hall and there he met Remus and Peter again, who both looked hopeful at first but once they noticed Sirius’ face, Peter laid his head on the table and Remus sighed.

“He ran away again?” Remus guessed.

“Yup and Frank was a total prick about it.” Sirius sat down next to Remus.

“Well I think that’s more your fault. Why were you pulling him along anyway?” Remus asked.

“I don’t know! What does it matter? James is not going to tell us anything anyway. He was sulking and when Frank suggested that Prongs might have like kissing that slimy git, instead of defending himself, he just stayed dead silent.” Sirius said in frustration.

“Perhaps…he was just confused you know.” Peter said.

Remus and Sirius both looked at him and Peter flinched a bit but then continued: ”Well, I know it’s not the same. It’s totally different but did you guys think you’d like…kissing eachother? I mean, you thought you were just friends and now you’ve been like dating for a year. And it’s great and all but would you believe that if someone told you that you’d be dating…I mean like two or three years ago..I—”

“Peter, what are you getting at?” Sirius asked.

“I… mean, maybe...just MAYBE… James likes Snape?” Peter suggested silently but Sirius covered his mouth as if he tried to not throw up.

“That’s impossible. He loathes the guy.” Remus said.

“I know but---” Peter tried.

“No! I don’t want to event think about that possibility! That’s absolutely disgusting, just gross!” Sirius yelled as he stood up.

“Black, would you keep it quiet?” Lily asked as she just got back from talking to Severus.

“Oh Evans, what did Snape say?” Remus asked.

“He said that Potter came up to him and suggested the prank and in exchange for Severus’ participation, he’d give Severus new robes, shoes and a bag. Severus thought up most of the prank but James suggested the kiss to make it more believable. Saying that he’d only kiss Snape to make us really fall for the prank but neither he or Severus were looking forward to the kiss.” Lily told.

“Look, Pete. The prank was totally calculated so James’ weird behaviour—” Sirius started but Lily interrupted him.

“However, Severus told me that James’ face was very red after the kiss and looked very confused as well.” Lily said.

“FOR MERLIN’S SAKE, JAMES IS NOT IN LOVE WITH THAT GIT!” Sirius screamed and before anyone could say anything, Sirius dashed off.

“I never said he was in love…” Lily said softly once Sirius was gone.

“Even if he was, wouldn’t Snape just say no to him?” Remus asked.

“Definitely.” Lily said but she was a bit unsure about it. In her conversation with Severus she could tell that Severus had enjoyed the kiss to some degree and she hadn’t asked Severus anything about it but just by looking at Severus’ face, she could tell.

Meanwhile Severus had gotten up from his own table and sneaked off to look for James himself and he found him where the other marauders would never look for him unless they had the map with them.

James sat close to the entrance of the Slytherin commons and was leaning against the wall a bit. Severus approached him silently and then called: ”Potter?”

James looked up but instead of yelling at the Slytherin to leave him alone or running off like he did when Sirius confronted him, he just teared up a bit.

“What have you done?” James asked.

“I could ask you the same question.” Severus shot back and he sighed softly.


	4. Experimenting gone wrong

The two boys looked at each other and for a while they said not a single word, then Severus spoke up: “Let’s talk somewhere else."

James just nodded and he stood up and he followed his sworn enemy to wherever he wanted to talk. He needed to sort this out with Snape, but how? How was he going to stop this confusing feeling that he got from the kiss.

As Severus and James arrived at the lake, the Slytherin sat down first. "You've outdone yourself this time, Potter."

"What do you mean?" James sat down as well as he asked that but he made sure he didn't sat to close to Severus.

"You actually confused me." Severus answered and James blinked.

"You're confused?" he asked.

"Yes." Severus said.

James groaned. "Then how do you think I feel?! I feel like my head is going to explode or as if I'm going to have a heart attack!" James yelled and Severus flinched a bit.

"You don't have to yell, Potter. And for the record, that's likely not going to happen. You seem to perfectly fine, you only look a bit less manly than usually with those tears in your eyes." Severus mocked James a bit.

"Excuse me? I'm not crying." James said, offended.

"Right..." Severus took out his wand and wiped a tear of James' cheeks and showed him.

"And this must be rain then, on this clear day?" Severus frowned and James looked down.

"Anyway, you're overreacting." Severus rolled his eyes but James didn’t let him come up with another remark to mock him because he pushed the Slytherin down in the grass.

“Potter, you promised to leave me al—” Severus tried to yell but his voice got muffled by James who pressed his lips against his with full force. Severus’ eyes widened and he wanted to push the Gryffindor of off him but instead he closed his eyes and he returned the kiss.

“Bloody merlin…” James pulled back from the kiss and cursed under his breath.

Severus wanted to yell at James, he wanted to hex him but instead he laid there in the grass, panting. Dazed and confused from the kiss.

“Snape, how do I stop it?” James asked after a short silence.

“Stop what?” Severus sat up again once he wasn’t out of breath any longer.

“The desire to kiss you…” James replied ever so softly and Severus thought he had dreamt that. In what world would James freaking Potter, the biggest swine and show off in Hogwarts have the desire to kiss him?

“Excuse me? Who are you and where’s that obnoxious James Potter?” Severus asked.

James rolled his eyes this time. “I’m being serious here, Snape. I want to stop thinking about that kiss. I don’t want this feeling anymore. You did this to me, so you better solve it.” James said and this time Severus stood up.

“I’m not responsible for anything, Potter. Solve it yourself.” Severus was about to walk off but James got up as well and held him back.

“Don’t touch me, Potter!” Severus tried pulling his arm back but James’ grip on his wrist was tight and it seemed that James wouldn’t let go until he got what he wanted from him.

“Please. Didn’t you ask me what I’ve done as well? Didn’t you feel weird? Besides, if it really disgusted you, you would have pushed me off just now. I wasn’t holding you down or anything. So…” James looked at Severus and for once the other boy could see that James was genuinely asking for help. He didn’t seem to have ill intentions this time.

Severus looked back at him before looking down. “I don’t want to think how I felt when I kissed the guy I hate the most.” Severus said.

“Exactly. We feel the same about this. So let’s try to do something to make us stop thinking about it like that.” James said and he slowly let Severus go but expected that he wouldn’t run off this time.

“Then what if we go a bit further…that would disgust us for sure.” Severus suggested.

“How far are we talking about now?” James asked.

“We keep going further until it disgusts us.” Severus said.

James looked at him and then muttered something which Severus didn’t understand properly.

“Excuse me what?” Severus asked.

“I said; hopefully it doesn’t lead to sex.” James said and he was surprised how easily he suggested that to Snape. As if he ever would have sex with Snape!

“I don’t think we’ll get that far.” Severus shivered a bit.

“Anyway…room of requirement, later tonight?” James asked.

“Why?” Severus asked, not getting why they would meet up there and at such an hour.

“Because we obviously don’t want to be seen with each other.” James rolled his eyes.

“Well that’s kind of too late by now.” Severus remarked and James looked confused so Severus pointed to the people behind James who were watching the two from a distance.

James turned around and saw it were Lily, Frank and two girls that James didn’t know. “Oh no, this is going to spread like a wildfire…” James sighed.

“Lily and Longbottom are below gossiping and those two girls are too shy to talk other people besides Lily and Longbottom. So your precious little secret won’t spread any further, Mr. Potter.” Severus said and James frowned.

Severus copied his expression as if to mock him and then he walked off. This time James let him go.

James was about to run off to his friends again but Lily surprised him by suddenly appearing behind him.

“Wait up a little, Potter.” She said.

James turned around and grinned at her with his most dashing smile. “Hello Evans~” he winked.

“Yeah, Potter…quit your act, we saw you snog with Snape.” Frank said.

James glared at him but Lily didn’t let him say anything back because she interrupted him before he opened his mouth.

“I don’t know what you’re doing but if it ends up hurting Severus, I’ll make sure you won’t be able to leave the hospital wing for months. You hear me, Potter?” Lily threatened.

“Oh come on, Lily. Isn’t that a bit much?” Alice asked, one of the girls. James didn’t know her too well but he knew that she fancied Longbottom for whatever reason that might be and that she was a 7th year Gryffindor as well. The girl next to her however, he never had seen before.

She was the shortest among them and she had shoulder length light brown hair and blue grey eyes. She was a Ravenclaw, it seemed but James had no idea in which year she was but he assumed she was in her 7th year as well.

“No, Alice. He totally deserves it.” Lily said that.

“Whatever, Evans. We had a mutual agreement, that’s all. If you don’t believe me, you can ask him yourself.” James said and then he turned his back to Lily and walked off to go look for his friends.

“I feel like I missed something.” The Ravenclaw girl said.

“Oh Pam, it’s a weird story.” Alice said as she hadn’t seen the first kiss herself as she had been late for lunch but Frank had told her all about it.

“And if you’d know, you would wish it was just a story.” Frank said.

Pamela looked at Alice and then at Frank in confusion before she looked at Lily, who said: “Potter kissed Severus in the great hall during lunch.”

Pamela blinked. “So that kiss from before wasn’t their first?” She asked.

“No and something tells me that it won’t be their last either.” Frank said.

“Why would that be so bad then?” Pamela asked innocently.

“Pam, have you ever paid attention to what Potter all did to Snape?” Alice asked.

“I know what he has done for the most part, everyone knows that not only he but his friends as well have tormented Snape for years but wouldn’t it be for the better if this stopped them from doing that? Wouldn’t it be nicer if Potter and Snape loved each other?” Pamela asked.

“Pamela, I think your mind has been clouded after you fell in love with Pettigrew.” Frank said.

“It has not!” Pamela’s entire face got red.

“She’s always been like this. Always seeing the positive side of things.” Lily said to her defence and Pamela nodded.

That night, James snuck out of the dorms and took the cloak and map with him. He covered himself with the cloak until he got to the room of requirement and as he took the cloak off, he looked to the map to see if Severus was anywhere close to the entrance of the room of requirement.

He waited and waited and after a while he thought that Severus had actually bailed on him and he wanted to go back to his room but that’s when Severus arrived.

“Excuse me for my late arrival. I had to make sure no one was following me.” Severus said.

James just nodded and put the cloak and map away. He then looked at Snape. “After you..” he said as he opened the door.

As they both entered the room of requirement, the room had transformed into a nice looking bedroom with a spacious double bed. There was a cosy couch and a fireplace in the room but there was a big dresser and a desk as well.

The two boys looked around in the room, a bit confused. Why was there a double bed? Why did the room look so cosy and kind of romantic?

“Let’s just get this over with as soon as possible, Snape.” James said and Severus nodded and he got closer to James.

His dark eyes looked up and looked into James’ hazel eyes. James pulled Severus closer almost immediately and kissed him sweetly on the lips at first but the kiss soon got more passionate.

Soon ties were loosened and shirts were unbuttoned and before James and Severus knew it, clothes fell on the floor and they laid on the bed.

There wasn’t a single word spoken that night, not even after the deed. Severus fell asleep and James put his glasses aside before falling asleep as well.

It was only the next morning that when James woke up that he had realised what had happened. He sat up and put his glasses back on. Severus wasn’t laying next to him and James was left with a memory that he couldn’t share with anyone.

He had sex with Snape.

He had sex.

With Snape of all people.

But before James could feel sick about it he felt his cheeks get warm from the memory, though that soon stopped when suddenly he noticed a note laying on the spot that Severus had laid before.

**_The answer is no, Potter. Last night was disgusting._ **

James wanted to scoff, he wanted to laugh. Like Snape thought that he would feel differently about last night than he did. Like James would have ever liked what happened between them last night.

He wanted to, he really wanted too but there was no reaction. Instead James stood got out of bed, got dressed and grabbed his stuff. He went to the hall and sat down at the table with his friends who asked where he had been last night but before he could come up with an excuse, he started tearing up.

It was Sirius who noticed first and then Peter and lastly Remus. “Prongs?” they said all at the same time.

But instead of replying he started trembling and then sobbing. He sobbed loudly without a word and more and more people started to notice.

Frank, Alice and Lily were surprised to see the loud, obnoxious show-off so vulnerable. Though before anyone else could ask what was wrong with James Potter or mock him for crying so openly, his friends stood up and they quickly escorted James out of the great hall and brought them up to their room.

There James immediately hugged Sirius tightly, still trembling. Sirius rubbed his back and honestly didn’t knew what to say.

He never saw his friend this sad before so he looked at Remus for help but he and Peter as well looked just as clueless as Sirius.

“What do I do? I’m in love with Severus…” James whispered but his friends heard him and they were shocked.


	5. Lies

The three marauders just stared at their shaking friend. James just had muttered the words that they never even imagined to come out of his mouth.

Sirius let go James and just smiled, thinking it was some kind of sick joke. "Come on, Prongs, if that's why you're crying you can stop your little act because the-" Sirius got interrupted by James before he could finish his sentence.

"I'm not joking.. I wish I was but I am not. I feel...I don't know what I feel really but he and I...something happened and now I think I love him." James tried to explain.

"You think...?" Peter asked.

"Why?" Remus asked but before James could reply Sirius asked:"If that's the case, why are you crying like a little baby? Why aren't you angry? Why aren't you trying to distract yourself so you can forget about his greasy ass?"

"Sirius!" Remus called out.

"Because I'm not disgusted by what I feel. I'm not angry. I'm acting like this because I feel like shit after what happened and then I remembered that I've done so much worse to him than just hurt his pride once and it felt horrible. I felt horrible for what I did to him.." James said.

"I don't know what happened but it's a little too late to feel bad. Not that you should, he totally deserves it." Sirius said.

"No, he doesn't..." James said. 

"Okay, I've had enough. I'm going to talk to Snivellus because I want my friend back." Sirius said and he was about to leave the room but Remus held him back.

"Moony, don't." Sirius said.

"You and Peter are going with me to class. I will talk to Snape and James, get some rest and then go to class if you can." Remus said and then he pulled Sirius and Peter along.

Meanwhile Lily had taken Severus into an empty corridor so they could talk about what happened at breakfast because she had seen Severus looking at James when James started to cry.

"Please just tell me the truth." Lily said.

"Lily, I told you already. I really don't care about how that swine feels. But it sounds like you do so if you're so concerned about him, why don't you go check up on him?" Severus asked in a cold tone.

"Severus..." she said strictly.

"Lily..." he mocked her tone.

Lily then asked:"What about yesterday?"

"What about it?" Severus frowned.

"That kiss you had with him outside. It wasn't part of the prank so what was it?" Lily asked.

"It wasn't anything..." Severus looked away.

"Uhuh..." Lily didn't believe a word of what he said.

"Really, Lily and the sex didn't mean anything either!" Severus blurred out but then realised what he said and he looked down.

"You had sex with him? Wait! He didn't force you right because if he did, that's rape, Sev." Lily said worriedly.

"I...It wasn't forced. It was consensual even though it's not something I'd do again." Severus said, very softly.

"Why...not?" Lily asked slowly.

"I didn't like it. I don't like him, Lily. I hate him, you know that." Severus said and he looked up at Lily but the blush on his face and the look in his eyes betrayed him.

"Look, Severus. I want to believe you but I can tell you're lying." Lily said. She was confused though. Did her friend actually like James because of what happened? Or did he have a sort of attraction at the least to James?

"I'm not lying!" Severus snapped back in defence but Lily looked at him, concerned.

"Please, Sev. Stop lying..." Lily said but before Severus could come to his defense again, another voice came from behind him.

"If anything, tell James the truth." The voice said and when Severus turned around he saw it was Remus Lupin.


	6. Truth

Severus turned around to look at Remus Lupin, the only one out of those four idiotic Gryffindors who actually kind of didn’t participate in the bullying. Not that he held the other three back either. He always just sat there and sighed so Severus saw him as nothing better than the other three.

“If you’re going to lie to us, fine with me but at least tell James the truth because…” Remus started but Severus snapped again.

“I didn’t lie and if I did, I still don’t care about his feelings. I don’t care if he cries or gets angry over this. It’s fake anyway!” Severus yelled but instead of snapping back, Remus stayed calm.

“It’s in your right to think that he’s faking being hurt over whatever you said to him or did to him and even if you genuinely hurt him, you’d still be right. I mean isn’t that what he deserves…” Remus surprisingly didn’t side with his friend but with Severus instead.

“Lupin…” Lily said in confusion.

“But would you be any better than him if you did? Would you really sink that low to have revenge? I thought you’d be different but I guess I’m mistaken.” Remus continued, he was neither on James’ side nor on Severus’ it seemed.

“What’s your deal, Lupin?” Severus asked with a frown.

Black was irritating because he was loud and aggressive, Potter was equally as loud but more obnoxious and Lupin seemed to be the calmer one but even more obnoxious than Potter and Black combined.

“Oh nothing. I wanted two sides of the story but you’re not obligated to tell me anything. But in fact, now I don’t have a single side of the story since James didn’t say much either. I’m surprised he didn’t frame you this time.” Remus shrugged and then turned his back and was about to walk off.

“Tell him…--” Severus started and that’s when Remus turned around again and actually looked angry for once.

“I’m not anyone’s owl. Talk to him yourself if you want your message across. For merlin’s sake! Both you and James are little kids. Grow up for merlin’s sake!” Remus yelled and he stormed off.

“I’ve never seen him… genuinely angry.” Lily muttered in surprise.

Severus said nothing and let Remus’ words sink in before he groaned. “Obnoxious Lupin.” Severus groaned and walked off. Lily didn’t follow him this time, figuring it wouldn’t help and honestly she was also a bit tired of this drama.

Severus had hoped that James would come back to class or to lunch at the least but he didn’t. He wasn’t even present at dinner. In fact the only of those four idiotic Gryffindors who was present was Pettigrew who was awkwardly talking to a Ravenclaw girl. Severus had no idea what that Ravenclaw girl saw in that pathetic guy who followed his ‘friends’ around just to avoid being bullied but he couldn’t care any less.

“Why don’t you talk to him?” Pamela asked to Peter.

“Remus told us not to… maybe it’s for the best. Sirius would just p-put him in the hospital wing.” Peter stuttered slightly as he was nervous about talking to such a pretty and bright girl like Pamela but he was absolutely heads over heels in love with her. Not that he told her yet. Not that his friends knew.

“Would you want to talk to him?” Pamela tried.

“I suppose. To hear from him what happened b-but he might not want to talk to m-me…” Peter said.

“Shall we at least try? I’ll go with you.” Pamela shyly put her hand on top of Pettigrew’s and that’s when he flushed all red.

“A-a-ah…no, I’ll do it by myself…” Peter stuttered more. Merlin, he was so bad with girls that it wasn’t even funny anymore. Peter knew that if Sirius saw him like this that he would crack jokes about it until the day he died.

“Sure…” Pamela took her hand back and watched how Peter left the table and instead going back to her own house’s table, she moved herself in Lily’s and Alice’s direction.

“That didn’t seem to go well.” Alice said and Lily nodded in agreement.

“He’s just so…” Pamela paused trying to find the right word.

“He’s a wuss.” Frank said.

“Frank, no!” Pamela said immediately.

“He’s just nervous around Pamela because he really likes her and you’re the one to talk, Frank. Have you asked out your secret crush already?” Lily taunted.

“Yeah, we can’t even know who it is…” Alice pouted.

“That’s because I’m planning to ask her on the right moment, in the right place and at the right time without any people looking.” Frank said.

“Who’s the wuss now?” Pamela shot.

“I’m not, I’m doing it because I feel like the girl might get too shy.” Frank said.

“Uhuh…” the three girls said together, not believing a word of what Frank said even though Pamela and Lily both had the suspicion that Alice was the one who Frank fancied.

“Oh… uhm wow, Peter is actually talking to Snape.” Pamela suddenly said as she could see a nervous Peter talking to a confused Snape.

“Huh, I didn’t think that he would dare that without back up from Black, Potter or Lupin.” Frank said.

“Pettigrew, I don’t want to talk to Potter.” Snape said.

“I know but…” Pettigrew tried.

“Why do you care about my side anyway?” Snape then asked, still surprised that Pettigrew of all people came to talk to him.

“Well, I… you don’t know this from me but I actually believe what James said about him being in love with you.” Peter said.

“Of course you do…” Snape said dismissively at first before it sank in what Pettigrew actually said to him.

“You said what?” Snape coughed.

“James is in love with you…” Peter said softly and that’s when Snape got up.

“Where the hell is Potter, Pettigrew?” Snape asked.

“In his room…” Peter said nervously.

“Could you get him out to meet me at the lake?” Snape asked.

“N-no…” Peter shook his head.

Severus frowned and was about to leave it at that but then James entered the great hall and that all by himself. His eyes looked puffy from all the crying and his hair was even more of a mess than it normally was.

Instead of sitting down at the Gryffindor table he went over to the Slytherin table, totally ignored everyone who stared at him, passed Peter without a word and then grabbed Severus by the arm.

“I…” Severus tried to say but James didn’t let him say anything because he just pulled him along, out of the great hall.

Lily who saw it happen from her spot was about to stand up.

“Evans, just leave it for now. You can send Potter off to the infirmary later if that’s really needed but I don’t think it will be.” Frank said.

“But…” Lily protested.

“Leave the lovebirds alone.” Frank said and then he got up and left the table. Not that he knew it for sure but he had the feeling that Snape and Potter would just end up making out again. He just had that feeling.

Outside at the lake, James finally let go of Severus and before the Slytherin could say anything he saw the look in James’ face. His facial expression looked so odd. It wasn’t something that Severus had ever seen on James Potter. He looked confused, lost and he looked just like how Pettigrew was looking at that Ravenclaw girl earlier. He looked as if he was in love. Was Pettigrew right about what he said?

“You don’t need to say anything. But just let me say one thing to you, Snape.” James’ voice cracked.

Severus silently nodded.

“I never thought I’d say this. I never thought I’d feel like this for someone like you. For a guy, for a Slytherin but…especially not for you of all people but maybe that’s what I deserve. Maybe this is some kind of punishment I get for all those things I did. But… I don’t feel disgusted. I’m confused, yes but I’m not disgusted by the fact that I fell in love with you.” James said.

Severus still didn’t say anything.

“I love you, Severus Snape.” James said and he waited a bit before he gave the Slytherin a sad smile before he walked off.

Severus still didn’t do anything, he just stood there and tried to process what happened but he didn’t go after James after realising that really just had happened. He just went back to the castle and went on his way to the Slytherin dorms and that’s when Lily held him back.

“Severus, did he…?” Lily asked.

“No, he didn’t.” Severus shook his head.

“Then what…” Lily tried to ask but she fell silent when she saw tears in Severus’ eyes.

“Is this a new form of trying to torture me?” Severus whispered.

“What is?” Lily asked concerned.

“He confessed to me, Lily. He told me he’s in love with me.” Severus whispered.

Lily didn’t believe her ears but she could tell that Severus wasn’t lying this time but she had no idea why Severus was crying although she didn’t want to ask.


	7. Regret

A full month had passed and the marauders hadn’t taunted Severus at all. Potter didn’t shoot hexes at him, Black didn’t yell at him or tried to harm him and Pettigrew didn’t seem to notice the difference. But he did, everyone did. In just a month, the marauders went from their daily torment of Snape to minding their own business and especially for Black and Potter that seemed to be a big change.

In that month, Lily had been able to move on as well. She had met a guy during potions class that she didn’t notice before because she was always busy worrying about Severus or trying to get James as far away from her as possible but now James left both her and Severus alone, she didn’t need to worry or be frustrated. She had met Benjamin Edwards, another Gryffindor muggle born. He was blonde and had sky blue eyes. He was such a handsome guy but the reason why he wasn’t very popular with the girls was because he was a bit of a nerd but Lily absolutely loved that about him.

On a day in late November, Benjamin invited her out to the lake.

“I know it’s a bit chilly outside but I thought you’d perhaps appreciate the nice view?” He asked politely.

“It sounds lovely.” Lily agreed on going with him but on their way there Benjamin nudged her.

“Lily…I mean Evans, should we worry about Potter approaching Snape?” He asked.

“You can call me, Lily you know.” She chuckled and then continued in a more serious tone: ”No, not really.”

“Are you sure?” Benjamin asked a bit surprised by Lily’s answer.

“Yes, Potter won’t do anything. Not anymore.” Lily said.

“I know he hasn’t done anything for a full month but is it really safe to just assume he won’t strike anymore?” Benjamin asked.

Lily then thought about it. Benjamin was right somewhere so she looked into the direction Benjamin had been looking as she saw how Potter gifted Severus a box. She couldn’t make out what they were saying and what the box contained but she saw Severus nod and then try to walk off but Potter had held him back and that made Lily almost take her wand out but then she saw how Potter just leaned forward for a short while, then let go of Severus and then walked off.

“That looked suspicious.” Benjamin said, saying exactly what Lily thought.

“Yes…” She agreed and then she told Benjamin she would go with him to the lake later but she wanted to check up on Severus first.

The sweet Gryffindor didn’t make any trouble out of it though and he nodded. “I’ll see you later then, Lily.”

She nodded with a smile before she went into Severus’ direction.

“Severus, what was that about?” she asked, being straight to the point.

“Nothing much, Lily. He just gave me what I asked for in exchange of participating in the prank.” Severus said and he looked into the box but he frowned a bit.

“What is the frown for then?” Lily asked.

“These robes are the expensive ones and this bag and shoes are brand new as well…” Severus said.

“Yeah and?” Lily asked.

“I thought he’d get me cheap or second hand stuff, Lily. Why would he…” Severus muttered.

“Because he said he loves you remember?” Lily asked and Severus looked up at her.

“What?” Lily asked.

“He can’t buy me with gifts.” Severus looked back to the contents of the box.

“I know Severus but maybe he just wants a proper answer and maybe this is his way of telling you he wants a proper answer.” Lily said.

“He told me himself that he didn’t need me to say anything so that can’t be it.” Severus said.

“Oh come on, Severus. I thought you were smarter than this. Have you never heard of no means yes. It’s not always a thing but in this situation it is.” Lily said.

“If he wanted to hear an answer he should have told me. I don’t like mixed signals.” Severus said.

“Because you don’t understand them right?” Lily asked him.

Severus just looked away. “Anyway, Lily. I don’t think he likes me like that anymore.” He quickly said.

“Why do you think that?” Lily asked in disbelief as she was sure that James was still very much into Severus.

“I saw him kiss with some brown haired Gryffindor girl in the library last week. He’s totally over me, the player he is.” Severus said as if it bothered him but tried to cover that up.

“Sev, really now?” Lily sighed and she took the box away from him.

“Hey!” Severus tried to take it back.

“Go after him and talk to him right now and else, you won’t get this back. It’s time you admit that you actually care. It’s time you properly talk to him and not let him walk off like last time. I mean it, Severus.” Lily said and she looked him straight in the eyes.

Severus stayed silent for a bit before he sighed and then looked around before walking into the direction that James went before.

He ended up finding James near the great hall where he was talking with Sirius so Severus kept his distance but he could hear what they were talking about.

“It’s okay mate, really but you should’ve asked him out.” Sirius said.

“Why? I thought…” James argued.

“That I was against it? Yeah, I absolutely was but seeing you mess around with girls you don’t even like enough to be friends with really hurts me.” Sirius said.

“It hurts you…” James repeated.

“Yeah it hurts my eyes to see you’re so freaking stupid. Just ask the guy out, for merlin’s sake, Prongs. You are James Fleamont Potter, a quidditch captain, a head boy and an excellent wizard. What’s holding you back?” Sirius ranted.

“I guess I’m scared to be rejected.” James muttered.

“Oh please, if you get rejected then that means you at least can move on. So just…” Sirius continued but then Severus decided to walk up to them.

“Sni- Snape, you come at the right time. Well, mate, I’m going to check if Remus needs me in the library.” Sirius patted James’ shoulder and left off.

“Was the uniform the wrong size?” James started once Sirius was out of sight.

“No, that’s not why I’m here.” Severus said.

“Oh then?” James looked at him.

“I initially came to ask why you bought me such an expensive uniform but Lily claims it’s because of your confession and I thought it couldn’t be that because I’ve seen you with that girl but then I heard Black and you talk and now I don’t know what to think anymore.” Severus rambled and James just looked at him without a word.

A short silence fell before James took a deep breath and said: “I told you that you didn’t need to answer right?”

“Yes but I heard your conversation with…” Severus argued.

“I know you did but Snape I don’t know what to do. I can’t ask you out right?” He asked.

“You don’t want to.” Severus added.

“No, that’s not what I said. Don’t twist my words. I said I can’t. Why would I if you’re dating Evans, that’s ju—” James said but he got interrupted by Severus’ laughing.

“Oh wow, you don’t need to be such a prick about it, Snape.” James said a bit ticked off now.

“Why do you think I’m dating Lily?” Severus asked.

“You’re not?” James blinked.

“No… where did you get that from?” Severus frowned.

“I thought because you’re so often with her…” James said.

“By that logic you’re dating three people at once then.” Severus crossed his arms.

“They’re my friends!” James almost choked.

“So is Lily, she’s my friend.” Severus said and James sighed and slapped his hand against his forehead. “I’m so stupid.”

“I never thought I’d say this but I agree.” Severus said.

“Oh sod off.” James rolled his eyes but Severus could see he wasn’t actually angry at him.

“So…” Severus said.

“I’m awaiting your answer, Snape.” James said back and Severus looked up at him before he said: “Could you meet me later, outside of the castle?”

“At what time?” James asked.

“Before dinner.” Severus said and James bit his lip nervously but nodded.

“James, do me one favour though…” Severus added.

“Yes?” James asked.

“Don’t bite your lip, you look very arousing when you do it.” Severus said softly and without giving the other a chance to say something back, he walked off.

“What the hell…” he muttered.

“Oh merlin, did he just call James arousing?” A voice sounded from behind James.

“Wormtail, shut up!” another voice said and then the cloak slipped off, revealing Sirius and Peter who had been standing behind James for some time now.

James opened his mouth: ”Padfoot…Wormtail…run.”

Sirius’ eyes grew big and he ran off before Peter realised it too and he turned into the rat before running off.

“I’ll get you sneaky bastards!” James yelled as he got the cloak from the floor and ran after Sirius.

“I told them not too but they wouldn’t listen…” Remus sighed who sat in the library and could hear the commotion outside.

“When do they ever listen, Lupin?” Frank asked.

“Never, Longbottom. Never.” Remus said softly in response.


	8. Conversations and confessions

“So they’re meeting up before dinner?” Remus asked to Sirius as they went up to their room.

Sirius nodded. “I think James is probably going to buy something at Hogsmeade so they could eat together outside but I have no idea where Peter is.” Sirius said.

“I have no idea where Wormtail is either.” Remus said as they entered their room where Peter wasn’t present either so Remus grabbed the map and looked around if he could find Peter anywhere.

“Oh. He’s with a girl?” Remus asked and that made Sirius get the map out of his hands. “A girl??” Sirius asked in pure shock but he saw Remus was right.

Their shy awkward friend Peter Pettigrew was with a girl named Pamela Wilson. Sirius knew immediately from her name alone who she was. She was a Ravenclaw 7th year, shy but incredibly smart.

“In the name of Merlin how and when did he learn how to talk with girls?” Sirius asked.

“Padfoot, give him some more credit please…” Remus sighed and he sat down on Sirius’ bed.

“I’d like to, Moony but you have seen how awkward he is to anyone but us and James and we’re guys, imagine how he is with girls.” Sirius said.

“Maybe they’re just friends, Padfoot.” Remus said but Sirius frowned at him. “Okay, I know that would be even weirder for him but let’s just not ask him anything later alright? He’ll tell us if it’s something serious.” Remus told and Sirius sighed but nodded as he sat down next to Remus. He leaned against him and then smiled a bit.

“I hope she’s interested in him like that though.” Sirius said.

“Yeah, why?” Remus asked with a frown.

“Because I’d like him to be happy too. What if Prongs ends up with Snape then he’d be the only one of us who’s single and imagine how he would feel…” Sirius said.

“It would be nice, Sirius but I want him to have a relationship if he’s ready, not because we also have one.” Remus argued.

“Yeah, yeah, I know.” Sirius pouted and then Peter entered the room with a red face. Without a word, he went over to his bed and let himself fall on it. Remus wanted to ask if he was okay but then saw Peter grab his pillow and push his head face first into it before he screamed into it.

“Wormtail?” Sirius asked.

“Peter?” Remus asked at the same time.

Peter quickly stopped screaming and he was dead silent for a bit before he looked up at Sirius and Remus.

“Are you okay, Pete?” Sirius asked.

“Y-y-yeah….I-I-I’ve just k-kissed…” Peter stuttered more than usual.

“You’ve kissed Wilson? I mean… Pamela?” Remus asked and Peter nodded furiously.

“Congrats, mate! You’re a real man now!” Sirius gave him a thumbs up.

“Padfoot!” Remus nudged him in the ribs.

“It was a joke, Moony. But for real, Wormtail. I’m really happy for you. Is she your girlfriend now?” Sirius asked.

At that Peter stood up. “Shoot, I forgot to ask her!” He called before he ran off and Remus chuckled a little.

“How nice. Now, Prongs has to listen to my advice and just ask if Snape wants to date him and then we’re done.” Sirius said.

“Sirius…” Remus said slowly.

“Yeah?” Sirius asked.

“Are you really okay with them dating because you said you are but I can’t tell if you’re really okay or if you’re just saying to not hurt James.” Remus looked at him.

“To be honest, I first was really against it. James knows that too. But I’ve adjusted to the idea. If James is happy with Snape then I would be a shitty excuse for a friend if I dumped him for that or kept saying that I was against it you know?” Sirius got up to look out of the window.

“I thought… what would be worse? An unhappy friend or a happy friend dating someone I used to loathe. Obviously the first is the worst and so I made my mind up about it.” Sirius continued.

“Used to loathe?” Remus asked.

“It’s not that I suddenly like him because James is in love with the guy. But I don’t hate him that much anymore.” Sirius said before he felt how Remus joined him at the window and wrapped his arms around his hips from behind.

“You’ve matured, Sirius.” Remus said, proud of his boyfriend.

“Really? Earlier today you called me a kid.” Sirius recalled.

“That was because you were listening in on Prongs’ conversation with Snape while I told you not to do so. You didn’t listen, like usually. But to set your opinion of Snape aside because James is in love with him, is very mature of you.” Remus explained.

“S-s-she’s my girlfriend!” Peter yelled, entering the room again before he noticed how Remus and Sirius were standing at the window.

“Oh…did I interrupt something?” Peter asked softly.

“Oh merlin no, you didn’t. That’s not what we do every single time we’re alone, Wormtail.” Remus said.

“Well we could have done so if you didn’t walk in on us.” Sirius said, rolling his eyes.

“S-sorry!” Peter apologised.

“Don’t listen to him, Pete. That’s not true.” Remus said but his red face betrayed him and even Peter could tell what that meant.

“I’ll leave you alone…” Peter muttered and he quickly left the room again.

“Padfoot…” Remus said dangerously soft before Sirius grinned.

“Oh come on, your face totally betrayed you.” Sirius said with an even wider grin.

Later that day just before dinner, James went outside of the castle and met up with Severus in the grass field. Severus looked up at James and smiled before putting down a picnic blanket. Quickly he put a basket down and with magic he took everything out. James blinked as he hadn’t expected the other to do this for him.

“Well, sit down, Potter.” Severus said and James sat down after Severus did too.

“Uhm, thank you.” James said as he looked at all the delicious sandwiches, pastries and other things. There was even soup.

“I thought it’d be nice to eat here while we talk and I know it’s not much but…” Severus said but James interrupted: ”No, this is perfect. I love these kind of sandwiches.”

He took a bite out of a sandwich with egg salad and smiled at the other.

“Who knew that James Potter liked such simple food.” Severus said in amazement.

“I don’t know what’s that supposed to mean but yeah, I like simple food.” James said before he remembered that he bought something for the other. He took his wand out and then something from his pocket before he brought the flowers he bought for the others back to their original size.

“You bought me flowers?” Severus asked in surprise.

“No, these are for the giant squid. Oh boy, do I fancy that creature.” James said sarcastically.

“Oh..” Severus said in fake disappointment.

“Of course they’re for you.” James said as he got a bit red and he handed the other the bouquet of beautiful pink roses.

“Thank you…” Severus muttered as he looked down at the flowers and then at James who got more red and got back to eating.

“James, about your confession…” Severus suddenly started.

James stopped eating immediately as he grew anxious about Severus’ answer. The worst possibility was that Severus would reject him but like Sirius suggested, maybe if that was the case he could probably finally move on. Although James didn’t think it would be that easy for him to move on that quickly.

“I was never disgusted by the kiss, neither by what we did. I lied to myself and to you about that because I didn’t want to start caring and then get horribly shut down by you.” Severus paused. “I made myself believe that I didn’t care about what happened. That I didn’t care about how you acted the morning after. I even made myself believe that your tears were fake and it worked to some degree.” Severus looked at James who looked back at him without saying a single word.

“But I was lying to myself. I did care and so when you came up to me and confessed, looking so lost, looking so sad and what I guess was in love, you broke my façade. Even though I didn’t show it while you were in sight, I teared up when Lily came across me. I believed your word but I had no idea what to do with it.” Severus said.

“I used to hate you so much but now… ever since that kiss, ever since you showed me your somewhat vulnerable side that one night, I fell in love with you and I thought first it was very one sided but then you confessed and yet I was scared it was a joke.” Severus muttered and looked down at his hands.

“Snape…” James made him look up.

“You can call me Severus…” Severus said softly and he looked at James’ hazel eyes and still red cheeks. Then he saw James lean closer and he let him do so.

James however stopped right before their lips met. “I love you, Severus.” He muttered and then he kissed Severus ever so gently.

_I love you too, James…_


	9. James' secret

"Finally..." Sirius said to Remus and Peter as they watched James and Severus from a distance lean in for a kiss. "You seem really happy about this." Peter said in surprise. "Because I am. I was against the idea at first but seeing James acting so stupid and going after girls he really didn't like just hurt. I want to see James happy and if Snape is the person that makes him happy then so be it." Sirius said and Peter blinked while Remus proudly smiled at Sirius.

"You have..." Peter said and he tried to think of the right word but he couldn't think of anything.

"Matured?" Sirius grinned, remembering Remus' earlier words.

"I guess?" Peter asked and then he remembered something. "Wait guys...wasn't Snape rumoured to become a death eather after graduation?" Peter recalled.

"I think so but if James ends up actually dating Snape seriously, don't you think he'll be able to change his mind?" Remus asked.

"What makes you say that?" Sirius asked.

“Well, if he’s not able to, he wouldn’t stay with Snape.” Remus said. “But I think he will, because I think the only reason he is rumoured to go to that side is because almost everyone on our side hates him and besides Lily’s friendship he had nothing to lose until James started loving him.” Remus continued.  
  
“Hmm…” Peter seemed to be thinking which made the other two boys look at him.  
  
“What are you thinking about, Pete?” Sirius asked.  
  
“James just didn’t fall in love with him from one single kiss right? One that was supposed to be part of a prank at that?” Peter asked.  
  
“So you’re suggesting that he had feelings before that already for Snape?” Sirius asked in disbelief but somehow it did make a bit more sense.  
  
“That would make more sense I think but either James had this secret for us or he didn’t realise it himself until he kissed Snape.” Peter said.  
  
Remus and Sirius watched their friend in the distance, smiling and having dinner with their former so called enemy. James looked so happy, he looked genuinely in love, star struck even. It made them wonder the exact same thing that Peter brought up. If this started just from that one kiss in the great hall or if it had been something that James supressed up until now or if it was something he hadn’t been aware of.  
  
“I’ll talk to him later.” Sirius offered.  
  
“Maybe I will talk to Snape then. I mean, it’s strange for James to suddenly like him but the same goes for Snape.” Remus said and the other two guys nodded and that’s when the three boys went on their way to the great hall to give the two love birds some privacy.  
  
“Are you aware that your friends were watching us?” Severus asked as he just finished eating.  
  
“No…wait they were?” James asked as he ate the last sandwich that was left. Severus nodded and he looked at the lake. “They’re gone now though. My guess is that they were here to check if we weren’t killing each other or something.” Severus asked and that made James chuckle a bit.  
  
“No, they were watching to tease me about it later on. Especially Sirius.” James said and as he finished the last sandwich, Severus looked at him.  
  
Severus then blushed a little as he went with his finger to James’ mouth corner and removed a small breadcrumb before eating it.  
  
James grinned at seeing the blush and then leaned in for another kiss.  
  
Later that evening as they decided to go to their respective dorms, they came across the other three marauders. Severus wanted to already leave to his own dorm but Remus asked if could talk to him and after looking a bit hesitant at first, he agreed and he followed Remus.  
  
“What’s that about?” James asked Sirius and Peter.  
  
“Remus just wants to ask him some questions and mate, I’d like to talk to you.” Sirius said. Peter said he’d already go to the dorm before he quickly dashed off.  
  
“What’s this about?” James asked a little concerned.  
  
“Prongs, I just wanted to talk to you about your…relationship I suppose with Snape?” Sirius asked a little unsure if his friend and Snape had already decided to date each other officially.  
  
“What’s there to say?” James asked as he was getting a little confused.  
  
“Well mate, I’m not trying to call you out on something but when Wormtail said it was maybe a little odd that you fell in love with Snape from just a kiss, it made me and Remus think that it indeed was a little odd.” Sirius said.  
  
James frowned at him but didn’t say anything just yet.  
  
“Prongs, I’m not saying that I assume that you had this big on crush on Snape for I don’t know, since last year but I’m just asking you if you could tell me where this came from?” Sirius asked and that’s when he saw James look down.  
  
“Prongs?” Sirius asked.  
  
“Not… last year.” James muttered.  
  
“Okay…” Sirius kept looking at James, slightly concerned because James looked somewhat sad.  
  
“Shorter or longer?” Sirius asked and he saw James get nervous.  
  
“Longer…much longer…I…” James said and he actually hugged Sirius and although Sirius was used to hugging James he was surprised now because he felt like James was going to cry and he was not used to him crying.  
  
“How much longer? Are we talking about since fifth or fourth year?” Sirius asked.  
  
“No…” James said and he paused. “You can’t tell anyone this but I fell in love with him on the day I first laid my eyes on him. Although back then I didn’t know what it meant and when I did I…did my best to fight that feeling because I hated the thought of liking him back then and up until recently I still hated it but I guess I could only fight for so long…so I thought about this prank to figure out if a kiss would make me dislike him so I didn’t have to think about those feelings anymore.” James told and Sirius looked at him, surprised and concerned but not disgusted.  
  
“Oh James…that’s just…” Sirius said.  
  
“Pathetic?” James guessed but Sirius shook his head.  
  
“No! It’s not pathetic in the slightest and while I don’t agree with your way of coping with it, by bullying him, I do understand the feeling of not wanting to feel such feelings. Although it’s not the same exact situation, I felt like that about Remus ever since second year. Don’t tell him that either though.” Sirius said.  
  
“I won’t if you don’t tell anyone about what I just told you.” James said.  
  
“I promise I won’t.” Sirius promised and he patted his friends’ back.


	10. Change isn't always bad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This will be last chapter but if you like SeverusxJames and RemusxSirius, I have a couple other works with these pairings so I'd be happy if you checked them out.

“I never thought this would happen but to be honest, this is a better than him, I mean us bullying him like we used to do so for years…” Peter said.

“Yeah…” Sirius agreed and they watched Severus sitting next to James at the Gryffindor table. It had been a few weeks since they started dating and the marauders were kind of used to seeing Severus more now. Severus would mostly just join James at the Gryffindor table at each meal to eat with him and sometimes he’d talk to the other marauders and to Lily as well.

“Oh come on, how much more can you eat?” Severus sighed as James took another huge piece of chicken and ate it all by himself.

“It’s not that much, you just eat so little.” James said and Severus rolled his eyes but then smiled at Lily.

“He’s always like that, Sev.” Lily said.

“I know but it’s just hard to get used to, I think.” Severus said and he looked back at James.

James finally had enough after the last piece of chicken he took and he then broke some news to Severus, Lily and his friends. “I told my parents about me and Severus.” James looked at Severus and then back to his friends.

“And?” Remus asked.

“My dad claimed to have known already.” James said and he frowned remembering when his dad said that.

“How so?” Peter asked in confusion.

“Not exactly the fact that I was dating Severus but he claimed to have known already for a long time that I’m into guys.” James said and he still didn’t really believe that his dad could have known that but after all, it was his dad and he and his mom had known James from birth so it did make a little bit of sense to James that they’d know.

His friends looked at him and he couldn’t quite figure out what they were thinking before Remus said: ”Well, I don’t really see it but I suppose since they’re your parents, I think they know it better than us. Don’t they?”

“Maybe yeah…” James said and then he noticed that Severus had been looking down ever since he told that he told his parents and he knew why Severus was looking so down about it. He knew that Severus’ parents would never accept their son dating another guy.

“I’m sorry, Sev.” James said and he leaned against him.

“It’s not something you can help.” Severus said.

“Yeah I can, just don’t tell them and after school ends, just move in with me. Problem solved.” James said.

“James…he can’t just not tell them.” Peter said.

“He really doesn’t have to tell them if he knows the answer is going to negative.” James said and he looked at Severus again who looked a little surprised.

“What are you looking surprised for?” James asked.

“You just offered me to live with you…are you sure about that?” Severus asked.

“Yes, of course I am.” James said and he looked serious about it. “I know it would be a big change but I promise that it will be safe and it would be just the two of us. I’m not thinking of a huge mansion though. Rather a smaller house, maybe two bedrooms and maybe somewhere that you know who won’t find us.” James said the last part softly and he brushed Severus’ hair out of his face. Severus smiled now and the Slytherin laid his one hand on James’ chest before grabbing his tie and pulling him close, pulling the Gryffindor into a deep kiss.

“I thought you said he wouldn’t kiss James in public if he really was dating him.” Sirius looked at Lily.

“Yeah but he also would never smile so openly.” Lily pointed out. “He changed.” She added.

“Well so did James.” Sirius said and under the table he was holding Remus’ hand.

“We all did in some kind of way.” Remus smiled and Sirius frowned. “I haven’t changed one bit!” Sirius argued.

“You have, you would never ever eat with Severus before all of this happened.” Peter said back.

Severus and James seemed to have finally stopped kissing but they were still looking at each other like they were all by themselves in their own little world.

Although a lot of things had changed for the marauders, for Lily and for Severus, it didn’t mean it was bad. After all some changes are good and these changes were genuinely good. Lily had a relationship with a guy called Benjamin. Peter was dating Pamela, a smart and lovely Ravenclaw girl. Sirius and Remus still were dating and it seemed it was going to stay that way and lastly Severus and James were also dating and like it looked like now, they’d move in and maybe even get married after they graduated.

Maybe it wasn’t a happily ever after but for now things were looking bright.


End file.
